


Ring in the New

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-18
Updated: 1999-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Ray get their New Year off to a memorable start.





	Ring in the New

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Ring in the New

## Ring in the New

by Shannon McKinnon

* * *

Happy New Year, everyone! 

I want to dedicate this one to all the closet members; especially my fellow Eroticans. It was great making so many new friends in 1998, and I hope 1999 will be even better! 

Rated PG for m/m premise and one very mild kiss. 

**RING IN THE NEW**

Ben sighed and shifted nervously in the passenger seat of the Riv. "Couldn't we just stay home and spend a quiet evening together tonight, Ray?" 

"No, Benny, we can't. It's New Year's Eve. It's not a night to hide out at home, it's a night to party with all your friends." 

Ben sighed again, and Ray reached out and gave his knee a comforting squeeze. "Relax, Benny. I promise it's going to be fun. You're going to know almost everyone there. My sisters, our friends from the precinct, your friends from the consulate; hell even the Dragon Lady is going to be there." 

"Please don't call her that, Ray." Ben said automatically, and Ray chuckled. 

"Sorry, love." 

Ben smiled at him. "I know I'm probably over-reacting, Ray." He pointedly ignored Ray's look of feigned surprise. "I'm sure I will have a very good time. It's just... I wish I could give you a kiss at midnight." 

"Oh, Benny, don't worry about that. We _will_ kiss at midnight. We'll sneak away somewhere. There's no way in hell I'm starting the New Year without a kiss from you." 

Ben smiled happily and placed a hand over Ray's hand on his knee. "I love you, Ray." 

* * *

After being at the party for a few hours, Ben had to admit that he was indeed having a very good time. The party was thrown by the precinct. They had rented one of the ballrooms in a local hotel, and there was a delicious buffet, as well as a band and a large dance floor. There was also a bar, although no alcohol was being served. The precinct was trying to encourage safe partying, and many of the officers on hand were scheduled to work after midnight, giving free rides home to revelers throughout the city who were too drunk to drive. 

Ray and Benny were sitting at a table, watching the activity around them. "So Benny," Ray grinned, "who's that guy Thatcher is with?" 

"Oh, his name is Martin Hyde. Inspector Thatcher met him last month at a reception at the English embassy, and they have gone out a few times since then." 

"Hmm. He looks like a real stick in the mud." 

"Ray." 

"But you know, Benny, I suspect that Thatcher can loosen and liven him up." 

"Ray!" 

Ray flashed him an unrepentant grin. 

"The man Francessca is dating seems very nice." 

"Yeah, he is." Ray said with some surprise. "He's smart, he actually has a good job, and he treats Frannie great. It's really weird to see her dating someone who's not a loser." 

"Well, she deserves it." Fraser smiled. 

"Yes. She does. You hungry, Benny? I'll go get us some food." He got up and went over to the buffet table, where he met Elaine. 

"So Elaine," Ray said, "you seem to be having a very good time this evening." 

She had come to the party with Jack Huey, and they had been acting like much more than just friends all night, talking and laughing together, and hitting the dance floor for every slow song. 

"I am having a good time." Elaine smiled. 

"So, do I detect a hint of romance between a certain detective and a certain civilian aid?" 

"None of your business, Vecchio." 

Ray grinned. "Not that my opinion probably matters to you, Elaine, but if it were true, I'd think it was great." 

"Why thank you, detective. And let me tell you that if there is a romance going on between a certain detective and a certain Mountie, I would think that's great." Ray nearly dropped his plate of food. 

Her grin nearly split Elaine's face in two. "Give me a break, Vecchio. You may be the detective here, but you're not the only one who can pick up on clues." 

Ray stared at her for a moment, then found his voice. "Can _everyone_ tell?" 

She smiled at him. "I don't think so. But it wouldn't be the world's biggest shock to everyone, either." Ray shook his head, at a loss for words. 

Elaine gave his arm a warm squeeze. "Relax, Ray. It's cool. And I meant what I said before. I think it's great. I hope you and Fraser are very happy together." 

"We are." 

"Good." Elaine smiled. "Happy New Year, Ray." 

"Happy New Year, Elaine." Ray surprised her by giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Benny had been watching the exchange, and looked a little anxious as Ray returned to the table. "Is everything all right, Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny. Everything is great." Ben smiled at him; and the band struck up another slow love song. 

Ray watched as the dance floor filled up with couples. "You know, they say Valentines Day is the most romantic day of the year, but I think New Year's Eve might have it beat." 

"Yes, it might." Ben said quietly, looking off towards the dance floor. Ray did not miss the sadness in his eyes or his voice, because he was feeling the same pangs himself. He reached under the table and took Ben's hand. 

"I know, Benny. It's OK." Ben smiled at him, and Ray's heart melted. He could tell Benny that it was OK; but it wasn't. Not really. It seemed so unfair to him that he couldn't openly hold Ben's hand, or dance with him in public, or tell him he loved him in front of other people. 

He was so damn tired of always being wary. Of always having to be careful of doing or saying the wrong thing, or looking at Benny in the wrong way. Suddenly, Ray came to a decision. 

"Benny, these people are our friends, right?" 

"Yes, Ray." Ben looked at him, confused. 

"And they care about us? Want us to be happy?" 

"Yes." 

"They will stand by us and support us?" 

"Yes, Ray, I believe so." 

"And if we did decide to come out to our friends..." Ben's hand tightened on his convulsively. "If we did come out to our friends, it would be easier to do it all at once, don't you think? Instead of one by one by one?" 

"Ray..." 

A voice rang out from the dance floor. "Hey, everyone! It's almost midnight!" 

"Ten!" 

Ray stood up, drawing Ben to his feet as well. 

"Nine!" 

Ray headed towards the dance floor, leading Ben by the hand. 

"Eight!" 

Ben's heart began to pound in nervousness and anticipation. 

"Seven!" 

Ben intertwined his fingers with Ray's, tightening his grip. 

"Six!" 

As they passed Elaine, she noticed them holding hands, and she smiled radiantly at them. 

"Five!" 

Ray snaked a path through the throng of revelers, leading Benny to the middle of the dance floor. 

"Four!" 

He stopped and turned to face Benny with a heart-stopping smile. 

"Three!" 

Ben smiled back shakily and his heart did a somersault in his chest. 

"Two!" 

Ray reached out and gently cupped Ben's face in his hands. 

"One!" 

"I love you, Benton Fraser." 

"Happy New Year!!!" 

Ray leaned in and kissed him. Without hesitating, Ben returned the kiss, wrapping his arms loosely around Ray's waist. 

Some of the party-goers were heartily singing "Auld Lang Syne", but from others there were reactions ranging from stunned silence to whistles and cat calls. Then Elaine's voice could be heard from across the room. "All right, Vecchio!" 

Ray and Ben both started to laugh, and broke the kiss. Ben just stood and smiled at Ray, enjoying the feeling of pure happiness running through him. 

Another voice called out "It's about damn time!" It sounded very much like Inspector Thatcher's voice, but it couldn't be. Could it? 

Ray was grinning at Ben like an idiot. An extremely happy and pleased idiot. "Well, Benny? What do you think about that?" 

Ben laughed, a sound of utter joy. "I think this is going to be a very good year." 

The End 


End file.
